Lar, doce lar
by Lady Murder
Summary: Naruto só não entendia porque estava parecendo uma puta.#NaruSasu, 30c apartamento , para Hiei-and-Shino.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Sasuke.

**Aviso: **30c, set Primavera, tema Apartamento. Ahn, nana, caso veja isto, pode traduzir sim para espanhol! Eu agradeceria muito, na verdade *-*

**Para Hiei-and-Shino, minha marida deeva.**

**::**

**Lar, doce lar**

Naruto franziu o cenho. Olhou toda a extensão do enorme prédio à sua frente. Andou para um lado, andou para o outro. Por fim, voltou a encarar o homem sorridente que o esperava pacientemente ao seu lado.

- Tem certeza?

- Ora, mas é claro, Sr. Uzumaki. Meu cliente mandou-me trazê-lo até aqui e lhe entregar a chave de seu novo apartamento.

Fechou a cara. Não queria nem pensar que tinha certeza de quem era o tal cliente.

- Então, aqui está. – O homem falou, empurrando a chave para o loiro. – Apartamento 1202. Segundo meu cliente, o senhor deve entrar sozinho. Eu aconselharia o elevador...

E, antes que o Uzumaki pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o sorridente homem entrou no carro estacionado em frente ao prédio e foi embora. Naruto coçou a cabeça. Seu carro estava ali, do outro lado da rua. Podia jogar a chave longe simplesmente ir para casa, mas... Ah, que merda, estava curioso. Apertou a chave em sua mão e se dirigiu ao porteiro.

::

Abriu a porta, meio incerto, e, ao fechá-la atrás de si, sentiu o corpo cambalear um pouco. Não tinha certeza, mas a sala parecia ser mais que sua casa. Andou mais um pouco e acabou decidindo não comparar mais tamanhos, se não sairia deprimido dali.

Voltou à sala, antes de olhar os dois quartos. Encostou-se à enorme janela e abriu um pouco o vidro. O vento quase o derrubou, fazendo-o rir. Até que aquilo ali não estava tão ruim... Calmamente, dirigiu-se ao restante do apartamento. Um dos quartos era normal. Cama, guarda-roupa, banheiro, decoração cinza. Foi para o outro.

- Estava bom demais para ser verdade... – Murmurou, a cara se fechando em uma expressão aterrorizada.

O laranja das paredes quase o fazia querer pôr a mão na frente dos olhos. Poderia prestar mais atenção na enorme cama igualmente laranja, mas o que estava em cima dela, na parede, roubou completamente sua atenção. Naruto observava ele mesmo ali. Sorrindo. Corado. Tentou se lembrar de quando tirara aquela foto, mas o porta-retrato em cima do criado-mudo o fez prender a respiração. Ele, novamente. Mas... dormindo? Estava sem blusa e tinha o mau pressentimento de que, se a foto fosse de corpo todo, também não estaria de calças.

Aquele maldito filho-da-puta.

Ao lado do porta-retrato, um livro. Pegou-o e tremeu ao notar que era um álbum. Abriu-o e fechou na mesma hora. É, ele não estava de calças. Não _naquelas_ fotos, pelo menos. Abriu de novo, o rosto denotando puro asco.

- Que diabos...

O rosto corado, os cabelos molhados, a pele brilhando por causa do suor, os olhos abertos e... e... lânguidos... e... Naruto teve medo de reconhecer aquela situação. Jogou o maldito álbum na cama e encarou o guarda-roupa.

- Não, não, por favor! – Implorou, em murmúrios, enquanto se encaminhava até o móvel. Abriu. – Ah, merda...

Infelizmente, ele reconhecia aquelas roupas. Só não sabia como aquele desgraçado filho-da-puta conseguira invadir sua casa e fazer uma limpeza em seu guarda-roupa. Suspirou, pensando desejosamente na enorme janela da sala, quando viu que algo vermelho saía de uma janela. Sabia que não devia, mas puxou a coisa.

- Ah, ótimo. – Na mão, uma cueca vermelha. – Que se exploda! – Abriu a gaveta.

Piscou. Segurava uma algema, vinda da tal gaveta. Piscou novamente. Uma venda preta, claro. Suspirou. Que por caria era aquela? Franziu o cenho, jogando de volta na gaveta. Levantou as sobrancelhas. Agora, segurava um... um...

-... lubrificante?

- Ah, eu esperava que encontrasse só de noite, quando estivesse com a cueca e as algemas.

Naruto nunca tremeu tanto em sua vida. Queria se virar e avançar no pescoço do cretino com a voz calma e fria, mesmo quando de... de uma merda de brinquedos sexuais. Virou-se, um instinto assassino em seus olhos.

- Doente.

- Pensei que tinha um pouco mais de bom humor, Naruto. – Ele disse. A expressão não mudara um milímetro. Naruto acertara. O cliente desgraçado maníaco sexual era Sasuke.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Quando, diabos, pegou minhas roupas? E... quando... quando tirou essas malditas fotos?

- Você não costuma pensar quando está...

- Ok, para. Que merda é essa desse apartamento?

- É seu.

- Foi o que o outro disse.

- Não gostou?

- Quem disse que eu queria um apartamento?

- O seu antigo era muito pequeno.

- Era? O que você...

- O que achou das janelas?

- Você comprou um apartamento para fazer sexo!

- Está realmente surpreso?

Naruto encarou Sasuke e sorriu imaginando-se socando aquele rosto impassível e sério.

Sasuke ignorou o ar hostil do loiro e se aproximou do mesmo. A raiva do Uzumaki passaria, como sempre. Segurou o pulso dele e deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso quando não encontrou resistência.

- Você é doente.

- Um obrigado é o bastante. – Sussurrou, invadindo a boca de Naruto com a língua, antes de cair sobre ele na cama.

E Naruto só não entendia porque estava parecendo uma...

- Que tal as algemas agora?

... uma puta.

**::**

**N/A: **Não me mate por essa porcaria, Hee! Eu juro que um dia sai uma coisa que preste, sério. Mas, enfim, indignamente é para você! Ainda sim espero que goste –q. Presente atrasadíssimo de aniversário, mas, ó, é SasuNaru 8D.

Te amo e perdão por não estar betado. Você é linda e absoluta s2.

**Reviews?**


End file.
